Forum:2015-10-23 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- For some reason, this smells of desperation to me. Everyone KNOWS how dangerous the Master is, and if this backfires it risks bringing his full might towards whoever is responsible. It is not just an issue of how personally dangerous the Master is either, no one would want to be associated with such a person. Granted, Lucrezia is basically the poster child for narcissism, but still! Plus, Gil is likely to have sent the Master all of his information about the Slaver Wasps. Not just because he respects the man, but because the more people who know the better. -- 04:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, that tells us a couple of things: One, most of Paris is probably revenant-clean. Two, that's a relatively small cache of hive engines, regardless of how dangerous a single engine is. Therefore, Madame Velix is likely to be just the leader of one cell, with others scattered across Europa. I'm also going to speculate that, once the dust settles from this, Agatha is going to have quite a few days of time in Paris banked up.Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 11:55, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :...Or Paris falls to the bugs. Agatha and company aren't even aware of it, and I doubt the Voltaires are either, because this cell of revs is still in operation. Those compact hive engines are small enough to stash in a sack and just leave somewhere like a backpack bomb in real life. And unless we see inoculated Wulfenbach agents actually hacking the new skeeter-sized slaver wasps back up, I am not entirely convinced the inoculation draught is effective against this new breed. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Would Paris falling accomplish anything though? It's known Lucrezia is moving about and the Other is attacking again, but no one knows who (except us with cunning guessings), and wiping out a city just gives her less to rule. Those hive engines are small, how many people could they actually get... unless small and portable means.... please don't be spark hives, please don't be spark hives... Radhil (talk) 22:24, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :... but, these are the small hive engines, the ones that do not produce the shuffling revenant (if I recall correctly) As the the animal on Agatha's shoulder is the only way to reliably detect these creatures - I imagine a plan for a mass en-wasping at a big gala event, with the animal being a MUST HAVE item for any connected parisian. Thought - Might the Master be wasped already? The progress of the Other's technology seems to still be minor, so the Other/Lucrezia is not actively Sparking along the pathway of new discoveries so she cannot spark while occupying another mind (like Pinky's).Skyspace (talk) 22:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I think this may well be the last page of this volume, but I have added discussions pages and space in the chronology for next week anyway. Even if it is the last page, the Foglios may continue with some filler instead of starting the next volume immediately, which would be added to the end of this volume's material. If a new volume does start on Monday, the wiki can be edited to match. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :You are almost certainly correct. It is clearly time for a major change in scene. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Good thoughts. It does seem like the last page for a volume, and filler is common. :: Just a reminder: Our complicated wiki has several pages which should be updated wither a new volume. We have a guide to the changes—but it is only a guide and the page itself needs regular maintenance as the wiki changes over time. Argadi (talk) 10:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :: While this page seems like a good end-of-volume page, at 107 story pages this volume would be the shortest in almost a decade. Argadi (talk) 16:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, I agree that stopping here would cause this volume to be surprisingly and almost unprecedentedly short, making it the fourth shortest out of fifteen volumes so far and, as you said, the shortest in nearly a decade. However, another piece of support for the idea that this could be the final page of this volume comes from Kaja's blog, in the entry posted October 6, where she says: Carol was in today, getting more KickStarter rewards out the door…and we discovered that we are very close to the end of the current volume of Girl Genius. This is worrying, since we’re still shipping the last one. Argh. Of course, "very close" in this context could mean "still months away" rather than "less than three weeks away," so this is hardly proof of anything, but it is suggestive. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:59, October 25, 2015 (UTC)